Rose Weasley
by LifeIsForTheAlive
Summary: The story of Rose Weasley


"I Hate you mum!" Rose shouted standing in front of the mirror trying to flatten her hair into a ponytail.

"Aww come on, Rose, you don't hate your mum, just the hair she gave you," Ron said sliding an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her towards him.

"But what do you hate more being ginger or bushy hair?" Hermione giggled.

"Well if you let me dye my hair I wouldn't need to choose," Rose spat.

"When you are sixteen darling," Hermione said kissing the top of her head when she walked over to them.

"That's a whole year!" Rose complained.

"Do you know what I think I was sixteen when my hair started to mellow down a bit," Hermione winked at her.

"Yeah, and now your mum has beautiful hair," Ron leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Ugh, get a room," Hugo said jumping down stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"You know, I don't think your hair is anywhere near as crazy as last year," Ron winked at Rose and followed Hermione.

Rose smiled at herself in the mirror. It really had tamed a wee bit.

"So who's Scorp's?" Hugo asked loudly.

"Shut up! Where did you get that?" Rose whispered grabbing the letter off him.

Hugo was Roses younger brother he was thirteen and knew way more than he should about anything.

"Have you still not told mum or dad?" Hugo almost shouted.

"Told me what?" Ron said walking in the door.

"Nothing!" Rose blushed and shoved the letter in her pocket.

"All this shouting and hiding doesn't seem like nothing?" Ron pressed.

"It's just some school stuff?" Rose lied.

"It better not be another bloody letter about your behavior!" Ron seemed angry now.

"Calm down Dad ," Rose turned around to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione said walking in.

"Up to my room to study," Rose said crunching up the letter in her pocket.

"Come on you take after your dad the last thing you are doing is studying," She giggled.

"Yeah sorry thought I was Hugo for a second there," Rose glared at Hugo.

"Your just jealous 'cause I'm smarter than you," Hugo shot back.

"Your just jealous I have a social life," Rose said before turning swiftly and running upstairs to see what letter he had found.

Oh no Rose thought to herself as she un-folded the letter, it was the one from last night. Last night Scorpious Malfoy had sent her and owl telling her how much he missed her and the things he would do to her when they saw each other again.

"Shit," Rose muttered under her breath.

She ran back downstairs to keep an eye on Hugo so he wouldn't spill. She found her mum in the kitchen.

"Hey mum!" She smiled.

"Your dad's in a mood now," Hermione looked at Rose sternly.

"Why?" Rose said jumping up on the bunker.

"You dating a Malfoy, and I must say I am pretty upset you couldn't tell me," Hermione frowned at Rose.

"Well that is the reason I didn't tell dad because he hates the Malfoy's so much, and I knew if I told you, you would tell dad!" Rose rushed out quickly.

"Well I will talk to your dad if he doesn't listen to you," Hermione smiled pushing her daughter through the door into the living room.

She glared at her mum before going to sit next to her dad on the couch.

"Hey dad I know your upset bu-" Rose started but got cut off by Ron.

"UPSET IS A BLOODY UNDERSTATMENT!" Ron roared and Rose winced.

"Why do you hate the fact that I'm happy!' Rose shot back.

"I love you being happy Rose just not with a Malfoy!"

"What if grandma or pop had disapproved of Mum, how would you feel?"

"DON'T START THAT SHIT!" Ron bellowed.

"Don't you swear at our daughter!" Hermione shouted through from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Hermione, Love!" Ron called in a scared but loving voice.

"So you quite done shouting at me for no reason?" Rose said standing up.

"I have a reason to shout at you!" Ron's anger started to rise again.

"NO YOU DO NOT!"

"YOU ARE DATING A FOUL MOUTH, LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH AND YOU EXSPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THAT?"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FORGET THE PAST, GROW THE HELL UP!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PAST!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!"

"BET YOU LEARNT THAT LANGUAGE FORM MALFOY!"

"NO DAD I LEARNT IT FROM YOU, YOU FUCKING DICK HOLE"

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU WILL NOT DATE THAT MALFOY YOU WILL OT USE THAT LANUAGE AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS, AND I SHALL HAVE NEVILLE CHECK UP ON YOU!"

"You know what dad Neville is sound, and I would rather have him as a father that you!" Tears where now flooding form Rose's eyes.

"Take that back, that's not true!" Ron felt on the verge of tears now too.

"I would actually rather have Draco as a father he is a bit more understanding!" Rose yelled running upstairs.

That night Rose heard her parents argue, her dad was really upset at what Rose had said but she would never take it back. She was really pissed off she got up and shoved on a pair of shoes and stalked off to the park. She always went there when she was angry or upset. It was lovely this time of night, with the moon and stars. Rose must have sat there for an hour before picking herself up off the swing and slowly walking back to the house.

When she got in there was hell.

"ROSE! Where in god's name have you been?" Hermione shouted and ran over to her daughter hugging her.

"I went to the park," She said.

"At this time of night?" Her mother scalded her.

"Well you can hardly blame me," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Just get up to your bed we're going to Diagon Alley this morning and I don't want to be running late," Hermione said before turning away and walking down the hall.

"Fuck sake," Rose muttered climbing up the stairs and then into her bed.


End file.
